Spot Conlons girl
by lauren.buss.79
Summary: Spot Conlon makes me his girl for a little while, or else I'd get kicked out of the lodging house. For good.


Spot Conlon

Diary of the Newsie whore.

Medda's shows were always sold out when us Newsies were havin a party. I sat with my 'Hattan boys. Jack, KidBlink, Specs, Les, Boots, David, Skittery, Mush, and lastly Racetrack. The rest too, but I ain't got time to name em all.

I stayed with them 'Hattan boys in they lodging house. It was a nice arrangement, real crowded though. Race gave up his bunk so I'se have a place to sleep. All the boys dere really cared about me and my well being, but Race. He was always da nicest to me.

Medda's was begging to be a bore, so i decided to go have a little fun. When none of da Newsies was lookin, I slinked away from mah seat in Irving hall, down the stairs to the bottom entrance. When I got to the end of the stairs I turned and ducked under the stair case, and closed the little door. Medda always kept a little table and chairs down in this closet for Jack and his friends if dey evah needa hide from Snyder.

I knew I didn't have much time, dat dey'd come lookin for me afta a while. I sat in one of da chairs a propped my legs up on da table, spreading them apart. I lifted up me dress and begin to feel my little tight cunt with my fingers through my knickers. The sudden rush made me shudder, and I wanted more . I moved my fingers in slow circles right around my clit. I began to moan softly, continuing to play with myself getting faster with every passing minute squirming with pleasure. I tried to be quiet. I succeeded at first. Though as I neared my breaking point, all that sound came out loudly in little "yeah's" until I came. I sat there legs open on the table breathing heavily with pleasure pulsing through me, slowly fading. A loud bang on the door scared me in my weak state. Just as I had suspected someone had been to sent to look for me.

Spot Conlon threw the door open.

"Why Spot?" I thought. He's not a boy from 'Hattan... I felt so embarrassed, Spot right there lookin at me with my hand in my knickers. Spot stood there, with a look on his face like he had just struck it rich.

"Dirty, dirty goil." Spot said with that devilish smile of his.

"I came down da stayahs, and I hoid some interestin noises comin from over heayah.. I had to look and see what it was.." He slowly shut the door behind him and inched toward me. He softly touched my cheek.

"Spot... What are you do-doing?" I choked out. He ignored me.

"And guess what? It was just little Lauren from 'Hattan, being a doity, bad goil," his soft touch turned into a firm grip on my chin,

"And if you're gonna be a bad goil, then you're gonna be a bad goil for me," he said with that devilish grin of his. My eyes went wide with fear and surprise.

"No! Spot! Are you crazy?" He just looked at me smiled.

"No Lauren. I'm not crazy. You see, sweetie, if you don't do what' I tells you to, then I'll just tell Jack bout yoir lil adventure down here, and you'll get kicked outta da lodgin house," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Spot Conlon was blackmailing me. Grudgingly I asked,

"So what exactly do you want Spot? What is it?" That grin again. He got closer to me and pulled me up to my feet, and put his face right in mine. He ran his hand through my hair, stopping in the middle, and grabbed hard.

"Youse gonna be my doity bad goil for a while.." I just stared at him. He pulled my hair hard when he said,

"Or you can be kicked outta da lodgin house for good. I'll see to it myself." The answer was obvious. I'd have to be Spots goil. I had no other place to go. I just nodded to Spot. He smiled at me and said,

"Dats a good goil." He used my hair and pushed my mouth against his. He kissed me like I had never been kissed before, his tongue feeling every reachable part of my mouth as his lips rapidly moved with mine. I did my best to follow his lead, but he went so fast it was difficult. His lips were soft and his breath tasted of cigars. I didn't mind the smell and taste of em. It was comforting actually. My thoughts were interrupted when Spot moved his hands down my back to my butt. He squeezed tightly, lingering before he let go. We kissed for awhile longer but then Spot stopped and whispered to me to undo his pants. I undid his belt and button, and mid way through he grabbed my hands and pulled them up. He then pulled off my blouse, exposing my bare breasts. He grabbed my hair again and pulled me up to me feet. I met his eyes. He told me to undo his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons and unclipped his suspenders still holding his gaze. His bare chest was smooth and flawless. He pulled me back into another long steamy kiss, this time our bare chests pressed against one another. He whispered to me something about his trousers. I understood. Slowly I pulled down his pants, and then my own. He continued to kiss me and begin to tease my breasts with his finger tips. I shuddered and felt him smile through our kisses. He pulled off his own boxer shorts and pulled me by my hair over to the table abruptly and pushed me down over it. He pulled my knickers down to my ankles, he leaned down onto my back so he could whisper in my ear,

"Don't scream." He took my knickers and shoved them in my mouth as a make shift gag.

"Are you ready to take me from behind goil?" He said as he stood back up. I was a virgin. Once again interrupting my thoughts was Spots fingers feeling my tight virgin cunt. He rubbed my clit slowly which made me squirm.

"Oh my doity goil is a little sensitive? I like that." I could feel Spot smiling through his words. Slowly he placed the head of his hard cock in my pussy lips. Then in a simple thrust he had penetrated me for good. I let out a whimper of pain.

Slowly thrusting behind me Spot said,

"Oh so my doity goil is virgin? I'll fix that real quick." He picked up his pace, adding an inch at a time until I was taking every inch of Spot Conlons throbbing cock from behind. After a few minutes it started to feel much better. I started to squirm and moan softly. He grabbed my hips and pushed and pulled me onto his cock at a very fast pace. The wooden table I was laying across was creaking, because of how fast and hardbSpot was fucking me. My moans got spanked my ass hard a few times to get me to shut up, and for fun. I screamed. He pulled out and grabbed my hair and forced me down to me knees, I was face to face with his huge cock.

"Finish me off doity goil, suck me off goil," his hands pulled my hair and with my open mouth he guided me to sucking his cock. He groaned with pleasure and started lightly lunging forward. Moments later he came right in my mouth. I swallowed it. That seemed to make him happy. He quickly redressed himself, leaving me weak and vulnerable sitting on my knees on the ground stark naked.

"We'll the good goil can be bad. Whaddya know. Keep ya ears out goil, I might wanna do this again sometime." He smiled and slapped my breasts, then pinched my nipple. He opened the door and slammed it on the way out, leaving me naked and weak and breathing hard.


End file.
